Real Steel: The Leagues
Charlie gets invite for championship to Ultimate Robot Fighters and learns there others like Atoms that are special cases Characters *'Charlie Kenton' *'Max Kenton' *'Bailey Tallet' *'Ron Riggs': The head care taker of the Ultimate Robot Fighter championship. *'The Top Robots: '''Winners from different parts of the world that enter competition. **'Riley Pikes': A Texan girl that enjoys being toughest woman in Texas and enter her Robots in the championship. **'Tommy Boy': A Brooklyn man with love of boxing and one of **'General Kai''' **'DJ King' **'Alex X': The Champion for 5 years and works for Ron Riggs, he is a former Wrestler and love his robot, Khronos. His finally lose to a little robot named "Atom." *'Franky Eran': A guy with a robot named "Possum-Boy" and his bot is defeated by Replay, making him very upset. *'Tak Mashido': Is hoping to get revenge on Charlie and Max with his new robot Hercules, but it is, very soon, destroyed by Khronos. Robots Charlie & Max's: They needed two robots in this champioship and later enter them, Charlie keep calling them "Rookies. *'Atom': Atom is a sparring robot. He is designed to take the heat but not dish it out, and he is hardwired with a will to go on, that is why he untechnically beat Zeus. He require to have voicebox upgrade to speak and seem to refuse to have, even Max knowns he doesn't need it. *'Hip Pop': This blue music robot loves music and fights perfect energy to win fights, which why he wears headphones and bobs his head to the rhtyme. He speaks through random voices and becomes Atom's friend, his creator made him as Music Fu Fighter and given to Max out of respect. *'Dialia': A pink robot fighter and her creator is Bailey Tallet, she becomes Charlie's "Cute Bruiser" and most strongest of the team. Being the few female robots of championship. Riley's Robots *'Dozer': Big and dumb, with a head of a Ram and strong as a Bull. He is defeated by Atom with two upper cuts. *'BB & BT '(voiced by Tara Strong): Twin robots that fights tag team and very skilled mix fighters, BB is the Red Boy and BT is the Green Girl. They are defeated by Hip Pop and Dialia. Tommy Boy's Robots *'M-200': A robot defeated by Dozer and his picture of shown him knockout. *'Leadhead': A robot defeated by BB and his picture of shown his arm pop off. *News-Boy: A robot defeated by BT and his picture of shown his head kicked clean off. General Kai's Robots *'Mr.Frature' (voiced by Dee Bradey Baker): He is the leader of his team and based on samurai, few words are (Ten-Hut! Smash or Stand Straight, Maggot") ''and defeated by Atom. *'Swordarms': Top Kung Fu Robot that banned for destroying robots with one hit and finally defeated by Hip Pop, having arms destroyed beyond repairs. *'Panick''' (voiced by Tom Kenny): A cheapshot, coward Mix-Fighter robot that scream a lot when losing and gloat when winning, losing to Dialia. DJ King's Robots *'Replay': A music boxer robot and defeated by Hip Pop. *'Diz-Zee': A female fighter robot and defeated by Dialia. *'2-Stepz': A music fighter robot and defeated by Atom. Alex X's Robot *'Khornos the Titan' (voiced by Frank Welker): A large robot with a scary laugh and never lost yet, his fists are Brass Bruisers and beaten robots that work their way up. His winning streak is ended by Atom and can no longer fight again. Robots that are defeated. *'Hub-Scrap': Defeated by Atom. *'Sucker-Puncher': Defeated by Swordarms. *'Ms.Liberty': Defeated by Dialia. *'Hyena': A bipedal hyena-like robot with a nasty smile and defeated by Hip Pop. *'Rage': Defeated by Atom *'Xcavator': Defeated by Khronos and his head was crush. *'Possum-Boy': Defeated by Replay and his creator is Franky. *'Twisted': Defeated by Dozer and he can rotate 360 degrees, mostly spinning around with Rabbit Jabs. *'Ironland': Defeated by Khronos and his chest inpound, ending his life and his owner in MacFlares. *'Hercules': Tak Mashido's new robot that is defeated by Kronos and he was ripped in half. Category:Entertainment Category:action Category:Science fiction Category:Real Steel Movie series